1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrode.
2. Related Background Art
Electrochemical devices such as primary batteries, secondary batteries (particularly, lithium-ion secondary batteries), electrolysis cells, and capacitors (particularly, electrochemical capacitors) are widely used in various fields. An electrode for such electrochemical devices is constructed normally in such a structure that an active material layer is laid on a plate-like current collector having through holes and this active material layer contains a large number of particles containing an active material.
It is important for the foregoing electrode to improve adhesion between the current collector and the active material layer, in order to achieve improvement in performance. For this reason, a variety of techniques have been researched in order to improve the adhesion between the current collector and the active material, layer. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2004-103462 (Patent Literature 1) shows a core member (current collector) for an electrode with a plurality of holes made by piercing a metal foil member from both of the top and back sides and leaving curves or burrs extending perpendicularly to the both sides.